Shimon Family berkemah!
by Tsunoyama-Ameka
Summary: Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Suzuki Adelheid mengadakan perkemahan di Hutan Namimori. Tetapi, semua tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Mulai dari Rauji menghilang, bus yang ditumpangi mereka mengalami ban bocor, beberapa baju Adelheid hilang, dan masih banyak lagi. Sorry for bad summary...
1. Chapter 1 - Day of the beginning

**Title : **Shimon Family berkemah!

**Summary : **Shimon Family. Keluarga mafia ini mengalami kebosanan tiada hentinya. Lalu, Suzuki Adelheid mengadakan perkemahan di Hutan Namimori. Tetapi, semua tidak berjalan dengan lancar. Mulai dari bus yang ditumpangi mereka mengalami ban bocor, Rauji menghilang, beberapa baju Adelheid hilang, dan masih banyak lagi. Sorry for bad summary TT ͡ TT

**Disclaimer : **KHR bukan punya saya.

**Writer note : **Ini FanFiction yang pertama kali saya buat. Maaf jika gaje, humornya tidak terasa, dan cerita terlalu memaksa. Selamat membaca~ kalau suka ("KALAU") tolong direview. ᵔ w ᵔ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shimon Family. Keluarga mafia yang terlupakan (_**Ameka**_** :** _**Ugyaaaa! Maaf Adelheid-san! Tolong jangan bunuh saya! Adelheid **__**Kalau kau bilang keluarga terlupakan lagi, kubunuh kau! *Deathglare* Ameka **_**: **_**HI.. HIEEE! Tsunoyama **_**: **_***sigh***_ ) yang sekarang dipimpin Kozato Enma, sedang… tidak ada kerjaan (?).

Semuanya melakukan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri. Enma sedang chatting dengan Tsuna, Rauji main sama Lambo di taman, Kaoru nonton perlombaan baseball yang direkam Yamamoto dikamarnya, Julie…. (pasti udah tau kan ngapain), Adelheid lagi fangirling, Shitt. P melayang (?), Koyo lagi boxing di kamarnya. 

"ORAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Adel berteriak sangat kencang yang hampir membuat balon Shitt.P pecah.

"a.. ada apa Adel?!" Enma yang kaget karena mendengar teriakan Adel langsung panik.

"ENMA! PANGGIL SEMUANYA KE RUANG TAMU!" Adel teriak-teriak kayak orang pemadam kebakaran (?).

"e.. ehh?! O.. ohh okay…" Enma ketakutan setengah mati sampai kencing celana denger teriakan Adel.

Setelah Enma memanggil semuanya ke ruang tamu, Adel mengajak semuanya untuk berdiskusi.

"Oy, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Adel.

"Aku lagi chatting sama Tsuna-kun." Jawab Enma. (_**Ameka **_**: **_**GYAAAAA!~ 0027! *Fangirling* Tsunoyama **_**: ( ****_****⌐ ) **_**berisik.**_)

"Aku lagi main sama Lambo :D" jawab Rauji polos sambil senyam-senyum ala peps*dent.

"… aku lagi nonton pertandingan baseball yang direkam Yamamoto…" jawab Kaoru dengan suara kecilnya.

"aku lagi-" "ga usah ngomong Julie, gue udah tau lo ngapain." Adel mendahului Julie sebelum dia ngomong.

"apa kalian bosan?" Tanya Adel.

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Adel semangat.

"Kemana?~" tanya Julie.

"Makanya gua nanya goblok!" jawab Adel marah.

"Ah! Aku punya ide!" kata Rauji.

"Apa? Apa?" Tanya semuanya semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman main sama Lambo dan I-Pin? :DDD" kata Rauji senyam-senyum.

-Hening-

.

.

"KENAPA KITA MALAH MAU JAGA ANAK-ANAK MAIN?!" teriak semuanya kecuali Enma, Kaoru, dan Shitt. P.

"eh? Gak mau ya? Maaf :D" kata Rauji sambil cengar-cengir.

"jeez.. ada lagi yang punya ide?" tanya Adel.

"ada yang mau nonton boxing?" Tanya Koyo.

"NGGAK." jawab Adel.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?" tanya Julie.

"TIDAK. Terakhir kali kita ke Pantai, lo ngebuat keributan melulu Julie. (well, you know..)" jawab Adel.

"bagaimana kalau kita berkemah?" tanya Enma.

"ide bagus Enma!" Adel bahagia. Akhirnya ada yang normal.

"BAIKLAH! SEMUANYA SIAPKAN BARANG MASING-MASING DAN TIDUR! BESOK KITA AKAN BERKEMAH DI HUTAN NAMIMORI!" kata Adel dengan suara komandannya.

Besoknya….

Semuanya sudah berdiri menunggu Bus di terminal. Tetapi..

"Muahahahahaha! Hey, Enma! Gendong Skull-sama yang keren dan ganteng ini!" kata Skull menyuruh Enma.

DUAK! Adel menendang Skull menjauh. "Siapa yang mengundangmu ikut HAH?!" tanya Adel sambil ngebuka helm-nya Skull.

"Apa-apaan kau sialan?! Tentu saja aku diundang Enma!" teriak Skull.

"APA?!" Adel langsung menoleh ke Enma.

"ma.. maaf Adel…" kata Enma ketakutan setengah mati.

"jeezz.. baiklah. Kumaafkan." Kata Adel.

"ne ne, Rauji mana?" akhirnya Shitt. P ngomong.

"Oh iya! Rauji mana?" tanya Koyo.

"…" Kaoru Cuma diem aja.

"RAUJI MENGHILANG! OH NO! RAUJI MENGHILANG!~~" Julie teriak-teriak kayak Lussuria.

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2 - Rauji is gone!

Ch. 2 updated! Tx for reading :) ceritanya memaksa kan? Iya.. author yang gila ini udah tau.. =w= Review pls?

.

.

.

.

Sampai dimana tadi ya? Oh ya ( =w= ) Rauji menghilang.

Saat pagi pagi yang panas dan dingin (?) ini, para Shimon Family yang gila dan edan mencari-cari Rauji yang tengah menghilang saat mereka akan berangkat ke Hutan Namimori (buat kemping lah!).

Adel yang pingsan karena mendengar Rauji menghilang tidak bisa ikut mencarinya.

Enma nyari Rauji di tong sampah (?). Shitt.P nyari Rauji di langit (?). Julie nyari perempuan muda-Eh-Rauji di Shopping district. Koyo nyari di tempat latihan boxing (gak ada hubungannya *facepalm*). Kaoru nyari Rauji di taman.. akhirnya ada yang normal *nangis* author terharu #taboked. Skull? Bah! Dia lagi mainin bajunya Adel #taboked2x.

Tak lama kemudian, Adel sadar. "hey! Rauji sudah ketemu belom!" teriak Adel memanggil yang lain.

"Rauji gak ada di tong sampah." Jawab Enma.

"puripipipi! Rauji gak ada di langit!" jawab Shitt.P.

"tadi aku ketemu perempuan masih muda dan oppainya gede (?)." jawab Julie.

"WOOOO! Aku baru aja ketemu sarung boxing yang bagus!" jawab Koyo.

BRUUUK! Adel pingsan lagi..

Kaoru baru aja dateng. ".. Adel belom sadar?.." tanya Kaoru.

"Barusan pingsan lagi." Jawab Enma.

"hmm? Kenapa Adel pingsan?" suara yang tidak asing terdengar.

"RAUJI?!" teriak semuanya kecuali Adel ( #* !&% YA IYALAH!).

"GUPPYAAAHH!" Rauji teriak sambil jingkrak-jingkrak (?).

Adel yang pingsan tiba-tiba sudah sadar (?). "DARIMANA AJA LHO?" tanya Adel yang muka marahnya lebih seram daripada Lal Mirch.

"eh? Aku Cuma ke toilet sebelah. tuh!" kata Rauji sambil nunjuk-nunjuk toilet umum. (nufufufufu minta diraep kau, Rauji.)

Hening

.

.

.

.

"Dafuq." Julie sweatdrop. (telat oi! Telat!)

"GRAAAAAA! FU**K YOUUU!" Adel teriak-teriak sambil ngepasang death glarenya yang paling maut. Kaoru dan Julie langsung nahan Adel. Pasti udah tau kan kalau Adel marah kayak gimana?

Enma kencing celana. Shitt.P sama Koyo nonton sambil makan Popcorn.. entah darimana popcorn itu ( =w= ).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Persoalan Rauji menghilang udah selesai. Sekali lagi, Shimon Family yang gila dan edan ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke Hutan Namimori dengan bus. Tetapi..

-To be continue-


End file.
